The invention relates to food compositions for pigs. It also relates to a process for the feeding of pigs.
A fundamental problem in the rearing of pigs for meat is to ensure their rapid growth while avoiding excessive fatty deposits. This problem is partially solved by taking care to keep the animals in good health, in vaccinating them and, where necessary, administering bactericidal agents such as antibiotics, and in supplying them with a suitable diet. The latter consists mainly of cereals with suitable additions of proteins and minerals. In this way daily weight increases of 500 to 700 g can be obtained during fattening. However, the mean quality of pig carcasses fed in this way still leaves much to be desired.